


FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Romance, Survival Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Una noche de lluvia como cualquier otra.Una Neko aburrida sin nada que hacer.Un juego de terror.Una pesadilla y muchas cosas bizarras y subnormales.Dejen comentarios, los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen si no a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el juego le pertenece a su respectivo creador.





	FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S

**Author's Note:**

> Title: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S
> 
> Category: Anime/Manga » Death Note
> 
> Author: N3k00Ch4n
> 
> Language: Spanish
> 
> Rating: Rated: T
> 
> Genre: Horror/Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Published: 01-27-15
> 
> Updated: 01-27-15
> 
> Words: 1,837

Eran las 21:45 p.m un día viernes, estaba oscuro afuera, no había luna y además las nubes tapaban el cielo amenazando con que mañana y esa misma noche iba a llover torrencialmente.

En una habitación una chica Otaku se encontraba acostada en la cama totalmente aburrida sin saber qué hacer. No quería leer mangas, tampoco quería dibujar porque no tenía muchas ideas para dibujar algo que le gustara.

-¡Dios! que aburrida estoy-se quejaba la chica, su nombre era Neko-Necesito hacer algo para que se me vaya este aburrimiento pero... ¿qué? ¿QUÉ?-Esa parte la dijo dramáticamente sin querer y se controlo.

De repente recordó que Matt -Su novio- había descargado un nuevo juego en su computadora y ella quería jugarlo, le había pedido una vez que la dejara jugar pero el ni siquiera la escucho cuando se lo pidió.

- _Voy a tomar prestada su computadora_ -Pensó Neko- _Jugare un rato y luego la devuelvo como si nada hubiera pasado_ -

Salio de su habitación, afuera estaba totalmente a oscuras, así que tuvo que tener cuidado para poder caminar. por suerte no había nadie esa noche, sus amigos habían salido incluyendo Matt pero el dijo que volvería en un rato.

Llego al cuarto de Matt, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, prendió la luz y se puso a buscar la computadora portátil. la encontró debajo de la cama, miro para los dos lados, nadie venia...tomo la computadora y enseguida salio corriendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella como lo hizo antes, fue corriendo a su habitación, conecto la computadora y la prendió.

-Veamos... ¿Dónde habrá puesto el juego?-Pensó Neko mirando los iconos de la pantalla, después de estar tres minutos y medio revisando encontró el icono del juego, al verlo le llamo la atención, el icono era de una especie de oso de peluche mecánico, el juego se llamaba  **"FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S"**

-Suena interesante-Dijo Neko-Me está matando la curiosidad... ¡voy a jugarlo ahora!-

Hizo clic en el icono, espero a que se cargara el juego y después de ver todas las marcas que pertenecían al juego aparecieron unas letras blancas que decían el nombre de dicho juego, un ojo y un cuerpo metalizado, llovían puntos blancos en la pantalla, Neko pensó que era una falla pero resulto ser parte del juego. Miro el menú, solo tenía dos opciones.

**_Continuar (Continue)_ **

**_Nuevo Juego (New Game)_ **

Neko miro en la sección de "Nuevo juego" abajo en letra pequeña pudo ver que Matt ya había avanzado a la NOCHE 3. No tuvo otra opción mas que jugar ese nivel, cuando empezó al principio no entendía absolutamente NADA, solo se oía un ruido de la contestadora, ella no había tocado nasa pero esta se encendió sola y escucho el mensaje que le había dejado el supuesto "Ex guardia de seguridad".

Después de escuchar el mensaje se puso a jugar, no era la gran cosa lo único que debía hacer era chequear que los animatronics no se movieran hasta su puesto de trabajo.

-Esto es una estupidez-Pensó la Otaku mientras jugaba-De haber sabido que iba a jugar a algo como esto Matt me lo hubiera presta...-Escucha un ruido en el juego-do...-

Hizo click en una de las flechas que había en la pantalla de la computadora, aparecen las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, empieza a revisar todo buscando al animatronic que había desaparecido y empezó a moverse.

-No tengo miedo-Se dijo Neko a si misma mientras miraba-No tengo miedo...No tengo miedo...No tengo miedo...No tengo mie...-Se queda callada al ver a una pata amarilla parada frente a la cámara mirándola con cara de Psicópata-¡AH SHIT! ¡SI TENGO MIEDO!-

Retiro las imágenes de la cámara, y se encontró con un conejo purpura delante de ella.

-MIERDA!-Grito Neko-Enseguida la pantalla de la computadora se movía y todo se corto...había perdido el juego, por el miedo Neko se cayó para atrás en su cama, se incorporo, vio que estaba de nuevo en el menú de inicio, reinicio la computadora y después la apago.

-No paso nada, solo fue un susto...-Pensó Neko-Voy a dormir y olvidarme de ese tonto juego-

Se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza, cerró los ojos intentado dormir. Mientras lo hacía para su mala suerte ya había comenzado a llover, Neko abrió los ojos y miro hacia la ventana. El agua caía por el vidrio de la ventana, parecía que las gotas de lluvia querían arañar el vidrio, al pensar eso Neko se asusto y de la nada pensó en el juego.

-Mierda! No puedo creer que un juego tan tonto como ese me asuste-Dijo ella en voz baja. Se quedo estática al escuchar golpes en la pared y en el suelo, miro hacia la puerta de su habitación-¿Quién es?-Eso lo dijo en voz baja pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

¡Maldita Lluvia, Maldita Noche, Maldita Mala suerte y Maldito Freddy! ¿Dónde estaba Matt? Neko se sentía sola, y no podía dormir esa noche por el juego, eran las 2:00 a.m y Matt aun no volvía…dijo que no tardaba en volver.

-Matt…-Pensó Neko-Por favor vuelve, estoy asustada…necesito que alguien me proteja, pensar que puedo cuidarme sola pero esta noche no puedo hacerlo Dx-

Tanto espero que al rato a Neko le dio sueño y se quedo dormida.

* * *

_*Pesadilla (Neko P.O.V)*_

_Me encontraba en el cuarto del guardia de Seguridad del juego "Five Nights at Freddy's" en la pizzería "Freddy Fazzbear's" ¿en serio? ¿Ahora mi mente quería hacerme sufrir?_

_En fin, cuando trate de moverme para salir de ese lugar descubrí que estaba adherida a la silla, había dos botones a mi izquierda y dos botones en el lado derecho, dos puertas metálicas y una ventana enfrente mio, un ventilador estaba encendido dándome un poco de aire fresco._

_Vi una computadora portátil y una maquina contestadora en la mesa, arrastre la silla empujando los pies y tome la computadora portátil, la abrí y al instante se mostraron las salas de la Pizzería incluyendo el armario del conserje, hice click en la cámara seis, pude ver el escenario donde cantaban los Animatronics, todos estaban quietos._

_La contestadora empezó a sonar y se escucho el mensaje del otro guardia de seguridad, igual que en el juego. Cuando termine de escuchar el mensaje, empeze a chequear todo y al entrar a la cámara número seis ya no estaba el conejo azul._

_-¡MIERDA!-Me asuste-¿Ahora qué hago?-_

_Seguí chequeando para ver a donde se había ido y no lo encontraba, volví a la cámara seis y ahora la patita amarilla se había ido, revise todo, encontré al conejo en la sala, a la patita en el pasillo que daba a mi cuarto._

_-¡NO! No vengas aquí-Pensé-¡Mierda! Mejor cierro la puerta por las dudas-_

_Oprimí los botones y las puertas se cerraron, tenía que cuidar la energía…si se cortaba la luz estaría perdida. Vi la habitación de la cámara 6, el oso Freddy había desaparecido. Empeze a sentir escalofríos por toda la espalda, ese era el peor de los animatronics que había en el juego, el te encontraba fácilmente._

_Deje la computadora en la mesa, y…_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH!-Grite, en un descuido deje la puerta abierta, el conejo azul estaba ahí al igual que la patita amarilla. Freddy se coloco delante de mí y empezó a sacudirme con fuerza para marearme, algo raro ocurrió, se que los animatronics no hablan, solo cantan…pero este empezó a hablar y salió una voz conocida._

_-¡NEKO! NEKO…DESPIER…TA…DESPIERTA…-Gritaba_

_-No! No quiero…suéltame!-Le respondí pero por mucho que intente no podía moverme._

_-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO… ¡DESPIERTA…MAL…DITA SEA!-Grito_

_-¡NO!-Le devolví el grito_

* * *

_*En la realidad*_

-Neko, Neko… ¡despierta! ¡Despierta, soy yo! Matt-

Matt había entrado a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Neko, la sacudió un poco para despertarla pero ella se aferro a la almohada con fuerza.

-Déjame…No me hagas daño-Decía la Otaku entre sueños, de la nada abrió y los ojos y se encontró con una sombra en la oscuridad y unos googles verdes-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!-

Neko prende la luz y ve a Matt parado ahí.

-Hijo de…-Dijo Neko pero se contuvo-¡Matt! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No sabes lo que acabo de pasar!-

Le da un abrazo, Matt le corresponde, no entendía a que era lo que estaba diciendo Neko.

-Neko ¿te pasa algo?-Le pregunto-¿Estás bien? Te asustaste, por tu cara parecía que hubieras visto un asesino en serie o algo así-se ríe

-¡N-No te rías Baka!-Le grito Neko molesta-Es que yo…yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?-Matt se sentía mal por ella y lo único que quería hacer era ayudarla.

-Tuve una pesadilla y todo fue gracias a ese maldito juego-Neko bajo la mirada avergonzada por haberle dicho a su novio que tuvo una pesadilla

-¿Jugaste "Five Nights at Freddy's"?-Matt estaba un poco enojado porque ella había jugado sin su permiso-Te dije que no jugaras ese juego…-

-Lo sé, pero…estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer y…-Dijo Neko-Bueno yo tome prestada tu computadora y decidí jugarlo, al principio creí que era algo tonto pero después me asuste y no pude dormir-

-¿Y por qué lo jugaste si te dije que no lo hicieras?-Le pregunto Matt-Neko no quería que lo jugaras sola porque sabía que te ibas a asustar después de unos minutos y además pensé que si lo jugábamos juntos no tendrías miedo-

-Eso no funcionaria, aunque lo juegue acompañada o a la luz del sol de noche voy a tener pesadillas-Le respondió Neko-Lo mismo me pasa con las películas de terror-

-¿Cómo puedes mirar SAW si tienes tanto miedo a las películas de terror?-Matt parecía sorprendido por lo que le dijo Neko, no sabía que le tuviera miedo a las cosas de terror y muerte, el pensó que ella no le tenía miedo a nada

-Porque esa película no me asusta tanto, no me parece violenta-Le contó Neko-Pero si veo una que si sea violenta me da mucho miedo y tampoco puedo dormir-

-Bueno, tranquila…ya pasara todo, intenta olvidarte del juego-Le dijo Matt para animarla-Ya es tarde, será mejor que duermas ¿no?-

-Sí.

Matt se estaba por ir pero Neko lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Pregunto

-Yo…-Dijo Neko-Es decir, ahora que sabes que no puedo dormir bien por mirar cosas de terror y todo eso…me preguntaba si…bueno, tú…ya sabes-

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Dijo Matt-No me molesta, quiero que te sientas mejor-

-¡Oke!-Neko parecía un poco feliz con la idea de tener a su Matt junto a ella, así se sentiría protegida y ya no tendría que asustarse con nada, si volvía a tener una pesadilla sabia a quien pedirle ayuda.


End file.
